A Night Together
by faelaine
Summary: Kouga plans an evening with Kagome, after hearing her stories about Halloween. CHAPTER FOUR IS UP!
1. Plans Made

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INU YASHA OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS**_

_**INTRO:**_

Kouga paced around his chambers. He desperately needed to find a way to spend time with his Kagome. He thought and he thought, trying to think of a way. All of a sudden it was as if a light bulb went off in his mind. He had it! He knew how he'd get to spend an afternoon with Kagome.

He remembered her talking about some "Howleen" thing. She was talking about candy, ghosts and werewolves. Kouga grinned remembering how fondly she had spoken about werewolves.

He decided to wait for her by that well she was always disappearing into. When she came through it, he would ask her if she was interested in spending an evening (and hopefully night) with a werewolf. They could tell ghost stories and eat this candy stuff he knew she'd have.

He knew it would work. It just had too!

_**Chapter 1.**_

Kagome was surprised to find herself daydreaming about a certain werewolf while in class. "ARGH! I should be thinking about math!" she grumbled underneith her breath. She couldn't shake the thoughts about Kouga though.

After school, she gathered her things and a little extra candy and jumped into the well.

"Kagome?" she head a quiet voice say.

"EEK! Who's there?!" she squeaked.

Kouga appeared from behind a nearby tree. "Hey Kagome. I was wondering if you wanted to spend the evening with me... ya know... for that Howleen thing you were talking about the other day."

Kagome giggled. "It's called Halloween, Kouga."

"Oh. Halloween," he repeated to himself. "So, do you want to? We could tell ghost stories and eat sweets."

Kagome giggled to herself '_He seems so shy right now_,' she thought.

"Sure! I'd love to!" Kagome answered. "Let's get going before anyone realizes I'm here."

Kouga smiled. He knew that if anyone sensed their presences that he'd never be able to spend time with her withought a fight. Not that he minded fighting though.

He walked towards her. He was standing so close to her that her heart started racing. He smirked sensing the change and leaned forward.

Kagome gulped when she saw him lean forward. Just when she thought he was about to kiss her, he threw her backpack over his shoulder and picked her up bridal style. He took off in a swirl of wind, which caused Kagome to clutch his chest.

A short while later Kouga stopped. When the dust cleared, Kagome recognized the spot they were in as Kouga's den. She hadn't been back here since the time he kidnapped her. At the time it had creeped her out, but now she giggled at the memory. "_Who would have ever thought I would get a crush on the man who kidnapped me,"_ She thought with a smirk.

Kouga grabbed her hand, "Come on. We can go put your things in my chambers, and then get something to eat." Kagome just nodded and followed.

After setting her things down, they went to the common dining area.

"I had Ginta do some hunting while I was gone, in hope that you would be accompanying me this afternoon," Kouga admitted.

"That was nice," said Kagome.

Just then Ginta walked in with two rabbits and a small boar. He set them down on the table and Kouga grinned in delight. Just as he was about to tear into one of the rabbits, Kagome tapped him on the shoulder. He turned to her and saw a slightly disturbed look on her face.

"What's wrong, Kagome?" he asked.

"Um... are we going to eat them raw?" She asked, turning a little green at the thought.

"Yes, why? Is that not ok?" He asked, a little confused.

"I dont like raw meat. Is it ok if we cook mine?" She asked.

"Sure thing," Kouga answered. "Ginta. Have someone cook this for Kagome."

Ginta took the rabbit Kouga had almost thrown at him. "No problem. Anything for Sister Kagome." Ginta smiled and walked out of the room.

Kouga and Kagome sat in somewhat uncomfortable silence for a moment before Kagome spoke. "You dont have to wait for me, you know. You can go ahead and start eating."

"Nonsense," Kouga frowned. "It isnt polite to eat in front of a lady when she has no food."

"Oh," Kagome grinned sheepishly.

"So, what should we do tonight? You know more about Halloween than I do," Kouga asked, turning to Kagome.

"Well, once it gets dark, we could go sit in a dark spot in thr forest, light a small fire, and tell ghost stories," Kagome started.

"That sounds like fun," Kouga grinned at the thought of being alone in the dark with his Kagome. "What else?"

"I have some Halloween candy in my backpack. We could share some of it," She added just as Ginta walked back into the room.

"You're rabbit is ready Lady Kagome," Ginta reported and set the rabbit down.

"Thank you Ginta," She replied and accepted the rabbit.

The rest of dinner went along fairly quietly, as did the rest of the evening. The two merely talked the evening away. Getting to know each other better, and just enjoying each other's company. They were out walking when Kagome realized it was getting dark.

"Wow, has it been that long?" Kagome asked.

Kouga looked at her curiously before realizing what she was referring to. "I guess it has. I was enjoying myself so much talking with you that I didnt realize the time either. I suppose we should go back to my den to gather your things so we can go find a good spot for these ghost stories."

Kagome smiled at him. "I suppose you're right. I'm glad you're enjoying yourself because I am too."

Kouga's eyes seemed to light up with her words. "_Maybe my dream of having Kagome as my mate is possible after all,"_ he thought with a smile. Then he scooped Kagome up in his arms and ran towards his den.


	2. Ghost stories

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INU YASHA OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS**_

_**Chapter 2:**_

After retrieving Kagome's things, the two set out to find the perfect spot for ghost stories. Kouga knew of a good place. It was quiet, secluded and dark.

"Wow! This is perfect," Kagome grinned upon seeing the spot Kouga had taken her.

"I'm glad you like it," Kouga was pleased.

Kagome set to work setting up the perfect ghost story telling area. She had Kouga gather enough wood for a small fire, and a log big enough for the two to sit on together.

After their work was done, and Kagome was pleased with the area, they sat down on the log to begin the stories. Kagome decided to go first. She wasn't sure if Kouga really would understand how this would work, so she figured it would be best. She turned to him and sat cross-legged on the log and began her story.

She told him a story she heard a few years ago from an American friend of hers. She told him about Icabod Crane and the Headless Horseman. The story had frightened her greatly when she heard it.

"Oh bah!" Kouga teased. "That wasn't scary! A man with a pumpkin for a head who rides a horse and chops people's heads off?! Ha! I've met lower youkai scarier than that."

"Grrr... You're no fun," Kagome shoved him lightly. "You could've at least pretended."

"Why would I pretend to be scared? I'm a Prince!" Kouga gloated.

"Well, that may be, but you could've still played along," Kagome shoved him again.

"What's with this pushing me stuff? Are you looking to fight?" Kouga growled playfully.

"And what if I am?!" Kagome grinned and threw a candy corn at his head.

"Hey! That wasn't very nice!" Kouga said rubbing the side of his head.

"Oh no! I'm sooo sooorry Prince Kouga," Kagome said in her best teasing voice.

"That's right! You should be," He grinned at her.

Kagome stood up, walked over to her bag, and placed the candy back inside. Then she walked back to the log and sat down a little closer to Kouga than she had before.

"Hey what gives?!" Kouga complained. "Why'd you put the candy up? I liked it."

"Oh shut up, Kouga," she smacked at his hand playfully, but didnt draw her hand back.

Kouga's eyes went a little wide when Kagome left her hand sitting on top of his, and a little wider when he realized she was sitting closer to him than she had previously been. He was a little curious as to what was up, but wasnt about to dare ask and risk her withdrawing.

Kagome and Kouga just stared at one another for a moment. Kagome wanted him to kiss her so badly. She needed to find out if it was more than a mere crush that she had on the wolf demon. Kouga almost seemed to sense her wonder, as just when the thought passed her mind he took her hand in his and held it firmly. Kagome looked down at their joined hands momentarily. When she looked back up their gazes locked. Kagome's heard sped up and she was having problems breathing. It was a weird sensation, but it didnt worry her much.

Kouga sensed Kagome's racing heart and labored breathing and sought to comfort her. He raised his free hand and touched her cheek, sending a jolt through the both of them. Kagome closed her eyes and leaned into his hand. She had never been so worked up from just holding someone's hand before. She slowly opened her eyes and saw Kouga lean a little closer to her. She could see a hint of worry and longing in his eyes. She knew he cared for her. That was no secret. The only secret was that she cared for him too. He was alway so nice and gentle towards her. He treated her like a true lady, and she loved it. Feeling a little brave, she raised a hand to his cheek and softly pulled him towards her and placed a kiss upon his lips.

When her lips touched his, they both entered a somewhat dreamy state. Kagome felt like she was floating, and Kouga was almost giddy from having his love kiss him for the first time.

Kouga leaned back in to kiss her again and as he did he felt Kagome wrap her arms around his neck. He put his arms around her waist and held her close as they enjoyed their second kiss together


	3. The Question

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INU YASHA OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS.**_

_**Chapter 3. The Question**_

The next morning Kagome awoke in Kouga's arms.

"Hmm," she moaned as she strected her arms abover her head and turned to face the wolf.

"Goodmorning," Kouga said sweetly. He had been awake and watching her for what seemed like hours now. "_She's beautiful when she sleeps, and even moreso when she wakes up."_ he thought, raising his hand to brush the hair from her eyes.

Kagome kissed him and then wrapped her arms around his torso. She leaned her head against his muscled chest and hummed again, "I'm glad you invited me out here last night."

"I'm glad you came," Kouga smiled, kissing her lightly on the top of her head. "Well, as much as I would love to just lie here with you all day, we really should get back. I have a few things I need to attend to today."

"Alright," Kagome said relictantly. "What about breakfast?"

"Good question. What about fish?" Kouga replied.

"Sounds good to me," Kagome answered, gathering her things.

After catching enough fish for Kagome and himself, Kouga walked back to camp from a nearby stream. Kagome had already broken down most of their camp, leaving only the necessities for the morning. Kagome eagerly accepted her share of the fish from Kouga and began to cook them. Breakfast was eaten quickly, and afterwards Kouga helped break down the remainder of their campsite.

Kouga leaned forward and kissed Kagome gently on the lips before picking her up and running towards his den. After he set Kagome down inside his chambers, he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulled her close to him and kissed her deeply. The kiss was short, but left them both panting heavily. "I hate to leave you at all, but as I told you earlier, I have a few matteres to attend to. I won't be long. You may stay in my chambers, or walk around the den if you like. The only thing I ask of you is that you stay until I return, and that you stay near my pack. My brothers and sisters will protect you while I am not with you."

"I promise Kouga. Now, go take care of what you need to do. I will be right here when you return," Kagome gave him a smile, wink and a peck on the lips.

After Kouga left, Kagome decided to take a nap. The two of them had stayed up nearly the entire night. When they finally went to sleep, she was so excited that she didnt sleep very long. She walked over to Kouga's bed, which was more like a thick pile of furs. She laid on the furs and covered herself with a blanket which was also made of furs.

"Ooh, these are so warm and comfy," she whispered to herself just before falling to sleep.

Several hours later Kouga came back to his den. Sensing that Kagome was still in his chambers, he smiled and walked forward. "I wonder if she's been in here all day," ke said to himself. Sniffing the air he realized that she had, and that she was asleep. He walked into his chambers quietly and was overjoyed at the sight of Kagome sleeping in his bed.

Deciding not to wake her, he got into bed with her and pulled her gently into his arms. Kagome was sleeping so lightly that this small movement woke her and she turned to face Kouga.

"Back already? How long was I asleep?" she asked, rubbing her eyes.

"It's been a few hours. I'm all yours for the rest of the day, that is if it's ok with you?" Kouga gave her a questioning look.

Kagome kissed Kouga gently on the lips. "Of course it's ok with me! Is it ok if we go for a walk? I've been laying down for too long."

Kouga chuckled. "Sure, lets go."

Kouga and Kagome talked while Kouga led her through the forest and towards a chearing with a spring and small waterfall.

"This place is beautiful, Kouga! I didnt know there were any waterfalls in this part of the countryside," Kagome says, eyes wide with amazement.

"It really is isnt it?" Kouga smiled. "My mother used to bring me here to swim when I was a child. It's always been sort of a secret haven for me. A place I like to visit when I need peace and quiet. I wanted to bring you here because I wanted to talk to you about something important."

"Ok. So, what do you want to talk about?" Kagome inquired.

"Well, I have to ask. I know you care for Inu Yasha, but I would like to know if you've ever considered him as your future mate." Kouga said, somewhat shaky.

"To be honest, at one point, yes. I used to think I loved him. I thought I wanted to be with him forever. After a while I realized something though," Kagome started as Kouga looked at her with worry in his eyes. "While I do love him, and I always will, I love him more like a big brother. He's my best friend, Kouga. He'll always be in my life and in my heart. Life wouldnt be the same without him in it.But do I want to be his mate? No, no I dont."

Kouga felt a huge wave of relief come over him at the last thing she said. "I was hoping you would say that, Kagome. I know I'm usually obnoxious. I'm sorry that I'm always running around barking about you being my woman and all," they both giggled. "But you see, I really do love you. I would do anything for you. I know that by now you would have to know that I'm really not as obnoxious as I seem. I really love being around you, and, well, point is I wanted to ask you if you would consider becoming my mate."

Kouga held his breath while he waited for her answer. Kagome felt like she couldnt breathe. After a short moment of silence while the proposal was settling in, Kagome burst into tears and lunged at Kouga's neck. She wrapped her arms around him and buried her face in his neck. Kouga was almost concerned when he heard her whimper something into his shoulder.

Kagome looked up at him with teary eyes. "Kouga, I know I've never led you to believe that we could ever be anything other than friends. Truth is though that for a while now I've dreamt of you asking me that. Yes, Kouga, I would love to be your mate."

The two of them smiled from ear to ear and held each other tight. This was what they had both been waiting for for a long time.

__

_**I'm sorry the chapter is so short. I was wanting to get another one up as soon as possible.**_

_**I'd like to thank all of the reviewers. I really appriciate it.**_

_**I am not sure wether or not I will be writing another chapter. So, please, if you'd like for me to write another let me know. It would really help me in making my decision on wether or not I will continue on with this particular story.**_


	4. Homecoming

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INU YASHA OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS.**_

_**Chapter 4. Homecoming**_

Inu Yasha was starting to get a little annoyed. Kagome hadn't come back from her era in almost a week.

"Thats it! I'm sick of waiting for her!" he grumbled and stalked off towards the well.

"I guess that mean's he's going get her," Shippou stated.

"The man has no patience," Miroku added cooly.

"He's stubborn if you ask me," Sango looked a little annoyed herself.

* * *

Kagome awoke the next morning, yawned and streched her arms above her head.

"Good morning," Kouga said while propping himself up on his elbow so that he could see her better.

"Good morning, Kouga," Kagome nuzzled into his chest. "How did you sleep?"

"Perfect," ha answered with a smile. "After all, I did get to sleep beside my mate last night."

Kagome giggled. "Well, you do know that I have to go home today. My mom will will start to worry if I don't."

Kouga frowned. He knew she was right though. She had told him of the well, her family and her time the night before.

"Don't look so sad, Kouga," Kagome kissed him softly. "I told you I'll be back before, or shortly after sunset. After I tell my family what has been going on, I promise you'll be able to start coming with me."

"I know," Kouga wrapped an arm around her side. "I'm just worried about you, thats all. What if something happens and I'm not there to protect you?"

"I'll be fine," Kagome reassured him. "My family will be there to protect me."

Kouga sighed. He still didn't like her going off by herself like this, but she was a hard one to convince otherwise. "Alright then, lets get you going. The sooner you get home, the sooner you'll come back to me."

After getting dressed and gathering her things, Kouga scooped her up in his arms and ran off towards the well in a tornado or dust.

Once there he placed her down and kissed her gently on the lips. Wrapping his arms tightly around her. "I'll be right here when you get back. I love you Kagome."

Kagome returned his embrace. "I love you too Kouga, but I have to go now."

They said their quick goodbyes, and Kagome lept down the well.

"I wonder where muttface is. Haven't heard a peep out of him in days," Kouga sniffed the air. He had become slightly curious as to why they weren't greeted by a smelly dog when they arrived at the well. "Oh well," Kouga shrugged and lept up to wait in a nearby tree.

* * *

Kagome jumped out of the well humming, a slight grin on her face. She walked across the courtyard and into her home.

"Hi mom! Hi Grandpa!" She hugged them both and headed towards her bedroom. At the top of the stairs, she turned towards Souta's room and hollered, "Hey brat!"

Souta's head popped out of his bedroom, "Hey sis! How's Inu Yasha?"

"Fine... I'm sure," she said that last part a bit under her breath as she opened her bedroom door.

She threw her bag on the floor and shut the door. As she turned around she yelped. Inu Yasha was laying on her bed. "W-what are you doing here?" she stammered.

"I was coming to get you, but apparently you havent been here," Inu Yasha responded, getting up from her bed.

"Look, Inu Yasha, I can explain," She started.

"Explain what? Where have you been?" Inu Yasha smelled something different in the room. He looked at her sideways and sniffed the air again. "And why do you smell like that mangy wolf?!"

Kagome shook her head, '_he really is clueless,'_ she thought to herself. "First of all, his name is Kouga," she said sternly. "And second of all, I wasnt here because I have been with him the last few days."

"WHAT?!" Inu Yasha was furious. "Why would you want to be with that stupid wolf?!"

Now it was Kagome's turn to look at Inu Yasha sideways. "Same reason you always run off with Kikyou I suppose."

"Dont bring her into this, she has nothing to do with it," Inu Yasha said flatly.

"Oh she doesn't, does she?" Kagome said, raising her voice a notch.

"No she doesnt!" in turn, Inu Yasha raised his voice too. "You know why I see Kikyou! I made her a promise, and I have no intentions on breaking that promise!"

Kagome had smoke coming out of her ears, "Exactly! You love her! I'm just your shard detector!"

"What are you talking about?!" Inu Yasha was slightly confused now.

"What I'm talking about is that you dont love me. Kouga does. THAT is why I've been with him the last few days, Inu Yasha," Kagome tried to say as calmly as possible.

"W-what?" Inu Yasha said half under his breath.

Kagome sighed. "We're mated, Inu Yasha. Kouga and I are mated," She moved her shirt away from her neck so that he could see the mark Kouga had given her.

Inu Yasha looked almost sad. "Why would you do that though? Aren't you supposed to be mine?"

Kagome sighed, '_clueless,'_ he was starting to frustrate her. "Inu Yasha, look, You made a promise to Kikyou that you dont intend to ever break. You cannot keep your promise to her, and expect me to stay around too. Don't I deserve to be happy too?"

"Well, yea," Inu Yasha answered reluctantly.

"Well, Kouga makes me happy. He wants to be with me, and only me," Kagome sat down on her bed."You're my friend, Inu Yasha. I'll always love you, but my heart now belongs to Kouga. And I really hope that you two can learn to put your differences aside. I dont want to lose you just because I'm mated now."

Inu Yasha sat back down next to Kagome, "I dont want to lose you either, Kagome." He wrapped his arm around Kagome's shoulder and she leaned her head onto his shoulder.

They stayed that way, in silence, for a few more minutes. Kagome then had to get up and talk to her parents. Her mom was a little shocked, but supportive as usual. She insisted Kagome bring Kouga home next time she came. Souta was excited at the thought of having another demon for a big brother, and Grandpa started rambling about demons taking over his family.

After dinner that night, Kagome decided to take a relaxing bath. "Been a long day," she sighed. "At least things seem to be going well. Guess I should hurry up and get back. It's almost dark and I told Kouga I'd be back by then."

* * *

**Thanks for your comments everyone! I really appriciate each and every one! Sorry that it took me so long to update. I've had a bit of writer's block lately. Also, sorry if anything is a little off in this chapter. I havent had time to edit it yet.**


End file.
